bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aragami
Aragami (アラガミ (神を荒れ狂う), Aragami lit. Tempestuous God of Valor) is a Youkai, more specifically a Daitengu, who, despite already being a Youkai, is a very mysterious and questionable individual, whose intentions and goals are only known to herself. Appearance Aragami appears as beautiful young woman with long, wavy light green hair and brown eyes, being a Karasu-Tengu, she has wings and talons instead of arms and legs, strangely though, Aragami's wings are white with light green edges and replace her arms, unlike the traditional wings being on the back, her long talons make her a very long individual despite having the build of an average human. She has a simple attire consisting of yellow cut-off pants with striped orange and a green tank top with "HAPPY" written on the chest. She wears yellow pants with orange stripes, which readhes to her ankles. Her tail covers her waist in a mini skirt-like fashion. Personality Aragami is a mysterious individual, whose side she supports or each which she is on is unknown. She is very nosy and meddles in other people's buisness, either to assisst them in any way possible if she can and if she wants to, but doesn't show much care if they are injured, though she does help in cases of danger, but shows an amused smile to the degree she appears sadistic and enjoys seeing others in danger that she saves them only to see the same thing happen to them again. Aragami's most notable trait is her ever so cheerful and playful personality, she enjoys talking with others and likes being called with suffix -Chan, because it is meant for something cute and sees it as a compliment. Like all Youkai's she likes scaring people, doing so by popping behind them and either shouting unexpected things such as "surprise!" or the classic "boo!" to frighten them, however, when faced with someone she simply tells scary stories and folklore at times such as night in places that would naturally cause others to feel frightened. Overall she is calm but not so mature at most times, being playful and to a degree even flirty with others, especially young men, though she doesn't appear to have any other interest aside from simply talking friendly to them. She is notably very sarcastic, her sarcastic humor is also a very notable trait of hers. Because of her ever present smile, playful and innocent looking personality, many take full trust in Aragami during the first meetings, however, they slowly begin to distrust her after getting to know her better, such as dangers she never said a warning about, her somewhat sadistic for seeing others in danger and most importantly the fact that she is a youkai further incourages others to distrust her. Aragami never actually betrays anyone, only abandoning them when the situation gets too dangerous for her to stay or if a fight is about to begin. Aragami never actually enters fights, saying she doesn't like fighting and prefers to be an observer, she often leaves if a fight is about to begin, showing she doesn't care about what happens to others. If she is confronted by an enemy who wishes to fight her, Aragami would simply decline and fly away, however, if she is unable to escape than she will fight. She typically enjoys taunting others. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Pressure: Being a Youkai, Aragami possesses a dense amount of spiritual energy that multiplies the more people fear her, however, it is unknown exactly how powerful her spiritual energy is nor how many people fear her. Immunity: As a Youkai, Aragami is immune to all sorts of poisons, diseases or otherwise anything that would normally paralyze and kill Humans, this makes Aragami immune to any sort of attack that is suppose to weaken her in any way. Enhanced Strength: While generally appearing physically weak, her thin legs and wing arms, especially her slender build, Aragami isn't expected to have any physical fitness, however, that is proven false by how she can easily cause even a large boulder to break down with a single kick and lift others that are much heavier than her along with her while flying, be it by carrying them with her talons or on her back or both, if she agrees to such a thing. Immense Speed & Reflexes: When flying, Aragami's speed can far surpass that of a speeding motorcycle, when running she is also very fast but is considered much faster when flying than when she's running. Her reflexes are also above that of humans, flawlessly dodging attacks appearing as if she isn't even trying. Enhanced Durability: She is also remarkably durable, appearing unscatched from powerful hits that would normally be life threatening to a Human and stand up without any sort of hardship. Shapeshifting: Like all Youkai, Aragami can freely shapeshift her body into any form she may wish, though she generally prefers staying in her true form she does often shapeshift into a Human form in order to fit into crowds, she can also shapeshift her clothing to her liking. Aragami uses this in order to change the structure of her wings to a hand-like structure so that she actually grab things. She can also enlarge her limbs, typically her wings for either defense or other existing property. Teleportation: As a Daitengu, Aragami is able of teleporting through long distances, though the limits of this ability is unknown. Wind Manipulation: Fire Manipulation: Trivia *Aragami's appearance is based off Monet from One Piece. *Originally, Aragami had no name, being a Youkai she was never given one, and that the name Aragami, is simply a name she heard and took a liking to. *Some of the appearance section comes directly from the One Piece Wikia, thus credit goes to those who wrote it. *Aragami is considered a Chaotic Neutral character. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Youkai Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaotic Neutral